


(Me? deserve) Family?

by LemonTreeBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Family, Heartache, Hugs, Infantilism, Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tears, Thumb-sucking, Uncle Tony, baby clint, bottles, diaper changes, diapering, imnotgoodenough, mommynat, uncle bruce, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Coulson is trusting Nat and his team to care for his little boy. Putting Nat in charge of building a family with her comrades and to promise to never abandon Clint, Nat does her best giving out roles and working out the terms with her fellow (soon to be) relatives.----Totally not the same as the first story I published haha... This story focuses more on clints perspective of the situation and the difference feels and mushy speeches he gets on him needing to be loved and cuddled and spoilt. Clint is the only little in this story.





	1. Accepting

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) thanks for sending suggestions and comments on my first story. I'm trying to improve my writing and I hope this one goes better. Please bear with me Thanks!!! 
> 
> Phil may or may not re-appear later on in the story, but more now, it's mommy Nat and 3 uncles. I've also written it that Steves totally open about Bucky in this story.

"Coulson! Talk to me! Stay with me, right here, right here! Look me in the eye! Coulson! I NEED MEDIC NOW!" Fury shouted in a panic that no ones ever seen. 

"Nat" Phil puffed with all his might to Fury while keeping his hand on his chest, clenching where Loki had pierced through him. 

"Widow to cell room NOW!" Fury demanded through the comms.

Phil began to hyperventilate and just as he choked, Natasha burst into the cell room and darted up to the side of Phil. Her eyes began to glisten and redden. Phil raised his hand, as to gesture Natasha to grab hold of his hand in return, which she did so promptly. She gripped him tightly, as both their hands shook. Nat then looked right into Phil's eyes as he began to speak. "Nat..." Phil then sucked in a deep breath, let it out, and moaned at the pain. "I need... I need you to take care of Clint. Don't abandon him. I know you discovered our secret and have been watching over us, I need you to take my roll and never let him shut you out. He needs this. His little side. Help the others accept and understand, he needs a family. You have his file. Tell him I love him. Im sorry. I... I'm..." Phil heaved and choked and slowly fell forward, almost collapsing onto Nat, but she caught him and pulled him into a quick hug before sitting him up right. "Love him, comfort him. He can't be orphaned, not ever again. I promised him that, please... Tell him...." Phil coughed and pat up blood and he let the single tear fall. "Dada will always love him, his Dada will miss his smile. Can't be there... I..." *THUD* The moment seemed to break into a million seconds dragged out to form a lifetime. Phil's hand had gone limp and slipped right through Natasha's grip. All around silenced, tear drops sounding like bullets hitting the ground, as Phil's hand fell, it shattered Natasha's heart and what felt like eternity, she had let out a sound she didn't even know she could make. 

Only then the Medic had arrived, but it was too late. Natasha got up and without looking back, feet dragging, she made her way back home.

\---2 days later---

Natasha had spent the previous days considering how she could go about handling the situation. After long consideration, she decided to seek the team for support. So she had called for a team meeting(minus Clint) at the almost fully re-built Stark Tower. She had decided it would be best for her to share the news with her comrades and to discuss the roles they could each take to assist Clint in his grieving process and for them to fulfil Phil's wish of giving Clint the family he deserved. After the 3 hours worth of confusion, scattered topics, and mixed emotions discussion, Natasha was surprised to see her team take the information she had blurted out so well. She spent over half and hour describing to her team the situation, before and after Coulson's passing, and how she suggests they take caution with the actions they will perform in their role.

"That explains a lot Natasha. Coping with the stress in his headspace with Coulson was an outlet and relief, I don't see any problem with that. Tough I'm not sure how I'll fit into the picture. I'm not that kind of doctor you know. -Thats the beginning of many more 'not that kind of doctor' phrase to come...- I'll do my best." Bruce spoke with a tinted confidence in his voice. Though confidence of his uncertainty was more like it. He's heard of it before, but he's never experienced it first hand. Not only never experienced it first hand, heck, he's not even been around ACTUAL children for most of his time. He meant well when he promised to do his best to try to accommodate Clint, but he made no promises to be an uncle. 

All Natasha could muster was a nod and a sad smile. As everyone was getting ready to stand, she then voiced her next concern. "How do we fit him in here? I know you said we could all move in with you and each have our own floors Tony, but how do we accommodate Clint? Little and all. I saw the last time I was at their place that He has his own crib, changing table and all that back at Coulson's, I don't know how it's gonna work out..." Bruce and Tony, for the first time heard prominent traces of worry, anxiety and nervousness within the black Widows voice. "Perhaps we could accommodate him by building furniture to resemble the ones at Coulson's place. He may want to keep things where they are, and to better suit him, I believe familiarity will be key. Tony, will you be willing to work on some items with me? I believe it to be simple and similar to all children furniture, just upscaled." Bruce offered and Tony nodded eagerly, excited to be getting his hands dirty again, and for a good reason.

"That settles it then. I'll be the best uncle there is! If this was Agents most precious, then we shall treat him like our own. Building a family together can't be that difficult. I'm no good at being a kid, but I'm sure I can handle one much better. I'll see to it that Clint's room will be up and ready in no more than 36hours Nat. Bruce, come down tot he workshop with me and we can work this shit out. Take Clint to us then ,and we'll give him the best damn surprise of his lifetime." Tony, being the open-minded, never much surprised, I've seen it all, kind of man was first to accept his role of Uncle Tony, and had J.A.R.V.I.S. gather information on Age play, head spaces, parenting tips, and was already making notes on what he could purchase for his soon-to-be favourite baby nephew, as he made his way out and down to this workshop with Bruce.

"Steve? You haven't said a word since you heard Clint's situation. Is something bothering you?" Natasha spoke with a quiver in her voice.

"Miss. Romanoff." After all they've been through Steve still insisted on addressing her formally especially at situations like this.  
"Natasha, please" Nat responded  
"I'm well over '90' years old. After I broke the ice I knew things have changed, but this... Im not sure I know how to handle this. Caring for children, that I can do, but... but Hawkeye, Barton, Clint... He's my friend... I can't say I'm afraid of much, but this, this has my head running the race tracks with a spaceship. I don't ever mean or wish for harm to come his way, but I don't see myself being able to take on the role he may require me to master." Steve silenced and physically crumbled into his hands with an unexpected sob. Natasha flinched, as to not knowing what had just happened in front of her eyes. "Bucky... Bucky used to be the one who cared for me. This whole thing reminds me too much of him and I when we were kids. Puny and weak, he's always come around and take care of me until the serum, until I sunk and broke the ice. This means so fucking much to me, you don't even know. But... I CANT FUCK UP! He's vulnerable, and I know how he feels first hand. The thought of him needing me for comfort, I CANT SCREW UP! I can't... but I don't... I don't think I can take the rejection if he doesn't accept me. I've always wanted to be needed again, without Bucky. Someone who needs me and loves me and I can love them for being me. I..." Steve stuttered. Luckily at this time, 'full-of'surprises' Nat slid over closer to Steve to give him a side hug. Giving him a reassuring smooth pat and rub along his arm. "Steve, it's alright. We're all new to this. No one knew their secret and they obviously wanted to keep it that way. But now, Clint needs us. It's our turn to step up and give him the best damn family love and comfort that he needs. You and him both need the assurance and acceptance just as much, so let's take this one step at a time. We can figure out what's good and what's not. I believe that's what a family is all about. Getting through the tough times together. We all deserve this new chance to make it how we feel right. Think of it as as being a new born's father, it'll help. Now, go freshen up and you and I can go check on him at Phils old place." Nat turned to look right into Steve's eyes, and gathered all she could to show him a reassuring smile.


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat go pick Clint up from the house Phil and Clint lived in privately. Bruce and Tony welcome Clint into the tower, while Natasha ends up pouring her heart out to clint before Bed.
> 
> *Next chapter will be Whats inside the box then followed by Clints perspective on everything that happened in the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Longer than I thought... I got really caught up and didn't know how to cut it off ... Please forgive my long rants ><
> 
> \- some parts of the Nat/Clint meeting history don't go as its originally set in the Marvel story line.

Steve was the one to initiate the knock. 

Phil had a home of his own which he bought under his own private name outside of his Agent work, which only Natasha and Clint knew. So upon their arrival, Steve could only awe at the exterior of the house. It was 2 stories high with a brick layered pointy roof, which made that 3 floors, if you included what seemed to be a tiny attic with a cubical round window. The home didn't seem like any regular home. It was nicely built, with a hint of European(maybe Italian) flair. Autumn tinted red bricks coupled with dark brown outlines down the pavement was a large enough front yard that had a tall, white fence. The fence was tall enough that Clint couldn't look over it, but Steve's head just perked above. 

Clint came to the door after 3 sets of knocking, each 2-3 minutes apart. Entering the house, it seems down to earth and well lived in. Modern-like, yet keeping the original 70's styling with just a touch of Phil. Steve and Natasha walked through the corridor and followed Clint up the stairway and into the living room/dining area. Nat gently took Clint by the hand and whispered something into his ear that even Steve(with his super soldier hearing) couldn't make out what she said, and watched her be guided by Clint into the upper floor, which Steve assumed were the bed rooms. Steve decided to wait for Clint's welcoming before he took a seat, so he gave himself a tour of the floor. First, he saw way over 20 photo frames, full of photos that were of Phil and Clint. The majority were of Clint. A few were of Clint making effort in to posing, but the others were purely candid and as Steve came across each one, he felt his heart tremor. The genuine laughter captured in each photo(taken by Phil) of Clint were heart breaking to realised how depressed Clint must have felt loosing Phil. As Steve continued to walk around the floor, he took a halt at one from he wondered why was turned over with shattered glass surround the frame and table edge. He delicately pinched the frame to reveal the content, at first glance, tears had filled his eyes. Within this frame laid a grinning man wearing light blue jeans, a simple loosely worn untucked white button up shirt, and a pair of shade, with another man, clearly much younger, who wore a darker pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a dinosaur holding a bow and arrow that had a speech bubble that quoted 'I love bows and arrawrs'. The younger man with a grin that seemed to be captured mid-giggle, eyes squinted and pouncing towards the older man. Steve looked to the bottom corner where his now slightly blurred vision recognised writing, and he read out loud "My Sweetest boy Clint, Papa rawrs you furever!". Natasha was making her way down the stairs with Clint, and the thumping sounds form the staircase pulled Steve out of his thoughts and tears, so he quickly sniffled and wiped away his teary evidence of having snooped around and faced the frame back over. He turned his frown upside down just in time to greet them both.

"Her there buddy, hows it going?" Steve tried his best to perk up a bit, despite what he just saw breaking his heart. "Clint has decided to come home with us for the night, so I helped him pack a few essentials and I think it's time for some dinner, then we can head off back home. Sounds alright Clint?" Natasha was standing behind Clint, so as she was speaking she tried to gesture to Steve telling him she will fill him in once they got home and to keep quiet. Steve nodded his acknowledgement. "I guess." Was all Clint said for the rest of the evening. 

Steve took them to the pizzeria not too far from home and even ordered 2 extra large cheese and pepperoni pizzas to bring back to the workaholics. When Steve saw Clint still picking at his first slice he grew concerned, and made a mental note to discuss the matter with Natasha and the team later that night. After Clint's pizza picking for 30 minutes, Steve left to get the check while Natasha went to check on the take-out. 5 minutes later, they both returned to the table to see Clint's plate empty, and both shot each other a look and nodded to silently agree on making an excuse to go out and wait by the car. Not knowing why he devoured his pizza when they were absent, but did so anyway. "Steve, didn't Tony say he wanted us to get those new flavoured Banana Oreos on our way back?" Nat made the first move. Tony did ask for those in all honesty, but he may or may not have asked for them 3 days ago. "Oh yea, I totally forgot! I think I remember Bruce saying something about milk and fortune cookies? I'm sure I tuned out though, you know how he has a history lecture for everything ... How fortune cookies aren't Chinese and yap yap yap" Steve made a yapping hand gesture that he was sure he saw Clint grin at and then turned to Clint ready to speak. "I think I'll get Nat to run to the store next door with me real quick to get those workaholic goobs their fuel and we'll be right back and be on our way. Is that alright with you? Would you rather tag along, or you're okay keeping the pizza company?" Steve said with a small but genuine chuckle, which surprisingly earned him a grin from clint and Nat's comment on horrid Steve food jokes that never make sense. Clint decided he'll stay, which made Steve question even more as to why he'd rather eat alone. He must have been starving, knowing he hadn't cooked for himself in days. "We'll be back in about 15 minutes" Just like that, they had left Clint at the booth they were seated at to eat his heart out. Of course, they wouldn't leave him alone if they weren't sure he'd be okay, and obviously that just meant they were already in the security cams at the pizzeria, so they could check on him at all times.

"Ready to skip?" Steve said just peeking through the flung open glass door. Clint looked over his shoulder and nodded. Slid off the booth and walked towards the car with Steve. He got in and the ride home was as awkward as awkward could be. Once they've arrived, Steve took the groceries in and se them in the common floor kitchen. He then rounded up the guys and met up with Nat who was already sitting at the dining table with Clint. Bruce and Tony took their seats with Steve in the middle, facing Clint directly and Nat to his side, facing Tony. Without skipping a beat, Tony was first to speak. He voiced out his thoughts and concerns for Clint, but kept them minimal and short. He raised question mostly about how Clint would like to decorate his room and what he would like to have placed in his room to help him feel most comfortable. He touched on the topics, such as food, living arrangements, house rules(there were none, which Tony was more than proud to boast that he loved living as a bad boy), the J.A.R.V.I.S.-can-buy-you-anything notion, and pretty much everything but the age play. He then pushed Clint to speak up his opinions an likings as much as possible, but the poor boy just seemed more reluctant, saddened, and withdrawn.He took that cue to settled down a little when he finally couldn't help but to address his grief and condolences regarding Phil's departure. 

Apart from the short interlude of sniffles and everyone going around talking about their feelings and memories with Phil, Tony frolicked every other topic with ease and a tigger-like bounce in his tone. Closing in to the end of what seemed like hours(but was just 45 minutes) worth of a 'family' meeting, Bruce nudged Tony slightly to tell him to stop talking and get on with it. So Tony, being the sassy exaggerated man he is, announced that Bruce had enough of him blabbering and felt his nudge ,so he got up from his chair and performed a dramatic welcoming monologue directed at Clint and offered a tour of his floor. The team obliged Tony's request of marching together like ducks(hoping to lighten the mood), and helped Clint settle in for the night. Steve, Bruce,and Tony all said their goodnights and left for their own floors. Natasha had stayed sitting on the edge of Clint's Queen sized bed cross legged and patted the spot beside her, asking Clint to take a seat by her.  
"стрекоза(strekoza - means dragonfly), come take a seat here." Nat said as she patted the spot beside her Clint lifted his head and eyes to meet hers as he took each step hesitantly.  
"Do you remember when we met?" she waited for him to nod. "I do too, and I want you to remember that time and think about it clearly. Remember when you were sent to cross me off, but you gave me another chance? You took me into your home with Phil, made me a hot meal and helped me deal with the aftermath of that mission. Can you remember what I did whilst staying in your room that night?" Nat waited for his response. Clint shrugged. Natasha mentally sighed. "I cried for the first time since I was 3. But before that, I had a panic attack, a nightmare, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs like I was being eaten alive. Thats not the point though. Remember when you rushed into the room to find me tied up to the bed and when you untied me I punched you in the face?" She was rewarded with a small laugh that sounded like a huff. she giggled too. "That was funny, thinking back, but besides the point. The point of me telling you this is because of what you said to me after." Nat's eye began to fill with soft tears as she continued to speak". "That story I told you of my time in the Red room and how they treated us, why I tied myself to the bed while sleeping and all that red, after breaking down in front of you, a man whom I didn't know at all, a stranger, you told me "' It's going to be okay. You accept me for my past, and you'd be there to help me remove my ledger. That you and Phil have a home together that welcomes me. A home you built together. You were abandoned by your family, but Phil showed you how to love and trust, and you're the man you are because of him. You told me that this home of yours, you and him, together you were a family. Its small, and a little broken, but you're family. I never experienced such comfort, and you welcomed me into your family. You became my brother, and the only family I have left. I want you to know that I miss Phil too. I cant say I understand what its like loosing your daddy Clint, but he left you in my hands and I swore to do the best I can to protect you and to give you a home that you deserve. A shelter that loves and protects. A roof that is held up by laughter and joy. I know you've been denying yourself of everything that you loved and share with Phil, but sweetie, it's time to accept it and know that we're here for you. All of us. Even monkey-business-Tony downstairs. We will never replace Phil, and we will always remember him. Before he left, he told me that he loves you. Dada loves you Clint, and he will always miss your smile. He never wanted to see you cry, and Im certain he wouldn't want you to punish yourself like this. I know I'm not qualified, hell, none of us are, but I want you to know that Steve, Bruce, Tony, and I, we're looking forward to having a family together. We need this just as much as you do, and Im 100% sure that you're the most normal one here. What you did for me that night, I want you to know thats what you have here now. Ive seen your little side and you're cuter than you think. I know you need to be in your headspace to be able to openly, easily talk about your feelings, or talk about anything, and I know that usually you're little space comes out fully 2-3 days a week, so I know a little someone who needs a hug, but theres a booger man inside of you who's not letting cute little Clint out. I'm going to go to bed now Clint, but I hope when tomorrow morning comes, the Boogie man will be gone and I can play catch and cooking mama with my the little boy I always loved." Nat felt overwhelmed and heavy hearted. She spoke for such a long time and for all she said, she never knew she could have been so open about it all, but as she spoke the more it flowed and she couldn't stop it. she stood, sniffled her stray tears, and before she left for her room, she bent down to give Clint a kiss on the forehead. 

"Goodnight Кролик-младенец(baby bunny)" - That was what Phil called him, when he was in his little space. After 2 months of living with Phil and Clint, before she moved out and got her own place, Natasha learnt that Phil nicknamed Clint Bunny because he loved to hop in his backyard every morning when Phil would do his workout and gardening, if he was in his headspace. 

She returned to her room, locked her door, took a few deep breaths and pulled out the large, deep wooden box that she retrieved from Phil's locker. In the file that Phil had left her, he had also left her to instructions on where to find the box and how to open it. She took the deepest breath she could manage and punched in the code.


	3. Phil's leter to Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a chapter on whats inside the letter Phil wrote to Nat. might be a little boring, but you can skip it. I just wrote it because I thought it'd be cute.  
> not sure how it goes, but... yea...

Natasha reached into the box to retrieve what was inside. What she saw broke her down into tears that flooded without stopping. There were photos Clint and Phil, and even some of the team, there was an envelope contained inside the phil of papers. Most of which were just files of Clint's history, many of his likes and dislikes, simple classic SHIELD agent biography details. She went through the other items which included 3 different pacifiers. One was labeled his favourite, the other two, back-up. His favourite one was a clear shield pacifier that had a purple button cap and an imprinted photo of Lola(Phil's car). The other two were one of a fluffy white bunny on an orange shield background, and the other a light blue shield with a dark navy SHIELD logo on top. Natasha couldn't help but giggle at the last one she saw. She rubbed her thumb over the print and placed the pacifiers to the side. There wasn't much left to go through, of the many items, most were papers. So Nat turn to the envelope and read it through. It said:  
"Dearest Nat, 

I addressed this letter to you, because I know you'd be the one who'd retrieve this box of my belongings should the time come. No matter the circumstance of how I leave this world, there are a few things you must know. Firstly, Lola is to be in the possession of Clint if my passing should be certified. Secondly, Theres a stash of cash hidden in my house in the attic. Remember the song you'd used to hear me sing to my nephews. You've got all the keys you need. Take that money and use it how ever you please, but please do take Clint shopping for some new clothes and buy him whatever it is he won't purchase for himself. Thirdly, The secret estates I own, I have left 2 each for you and Clint, contact Fury for further information and actions. There isn't much I own that doesn't belong to SHIELD, and you know almost most of my secrets. You can Clint combined, know all of my secrets and hopefully you two can get together and find this next thing out. What I'm about to tell you, I hope you don't read it and then act upon impulse. Please take your time to process and figure the best coping solution. 

For quite some time now(depending on when you read this letter), Clint and I have been involved in a dynamic which is known to public as age play. Im sure you'll figure it out because I have a feeling that I sense you in the vents from time to time. I'm not one to spill the beans on the process, but I must tell you the following. If it should be that at the time of my passing that Clint and I are still together, do know that he needs to be re-homed as soon as possible and he will need a family to support him. If as of this time, I hope whatever is closest to family that you two share, you hold on to the relationship and ask for/give support and comfort within each other. Clint will be at his worst and at the peak of his vulnerability. Do understand that Clint had always had trouble with his headspace. He needs it badly to be in his little headspace at least 2 days a week fully for him to cope well with the stress of the lifestyle we live. No, he didn't choose this, it chose him. There are times he will be in denial, but after a long period of denial, he will fall harder and deeper into headspace that he will range into the younger category. But not to fear, as all you need is well prepared. I have a diaper bag fully stocked in my closet back at my flat, if you cant find it, clint always carries the other stocked diaper bag in his duffle bag. Theres a secret compartment that he may or may not have found out about yet. Search towards the inside fold of the bag and you will see a white mark. Its enclosed inside. Clint has a fragile heart, though he may not seem like it, Im hoping that with my passing, you will be able to help him through the grief and take my place as his comforter and caregiver. I do not know what role you will play but I know that a familiar face can never hurt. 

Some things you need to know:  
(Especially when in his headspace)  
\- He doesn't like carrots, so try to sneak them in his meals in creative ways  
\- He'll eat anything dinosaur shaped or animal shaped  
\- He'll have mac n cheese with a sippy cup of apple juice (he only drinks apple juice)  
\- He needs to be monitored to drink at least 5 cups of water each day. If you don't keep track he will fool you.  
* Thats 4 full bottles, 6 sippys cups, or 5 actual glasses full  
\- He hates bath time, so lure him in with bath crayons and his rubber ship and alligator  
\- He does have to wear a diaper at night, getting some practice before changing him would be ideal, as he can get fussy  
\- He's prone ot rashes, so lots of cream and powder  
\- His bedtime is 10pm(no later than 10:30pm)  
* He may or may not take his bottle of milk, but when possible, add a meal replacement as he dislikes eating when in headspace. Good luck coaxing him into eating much. Don't forget the bib, and try not to let him feed himself if possible.  
*There is a highchair at my place in storage if required  
\- He wakes up at 6:30am, be ready for tears if you're not there to greet him by 6:40  
* he wakes up better if you're prepared to wake him with a bottle of warm milk and back rubs  
\- He will suck his thumb, be prepared to wash hands all day and tugging fingers out of his mouth  
\- He has an oral fixation(big or small), so he tends to put things he shouldn't in his mouth  
\- He is an emotional little one, but also easy to cheer up.  
\- Hes a quiet speaker, so try to listen more than you speak  
\- He loves bunny rabbits and all things fluffy.  
* remember to wash his plushies at least once every 2-3 weeks if possible. Who knows what he does to that toy.  
*Try to remember his toy's names, as it will help with bonding with him and earning his trust  
He has the brightest most genuine smile when little. As long as you listen with your heart, you can't go wrong. 

Allergies:  
Peanuts - try to avoid any kind of nuts at all times 

Punishments:  
Mainly timeouts no more than 5 minutes each time.  
Time outs work this way. I usually take him by the hand GENTLY to the naughty corner(you can choose any corner but keep it consistent), explain to him the wrong decision he had made, tell him the time he was to be in the naughty corner, once times up, ask him if he understands why he was put there, if so, reward him with a a hug and what deems suitable at the occasion. DO NOT HIT*

Rewards and fun things to do:  
Clint enjoys all things sparkle, I have a jar of sparklie water that acts as a timer in my closet. 5, 10, 15, and 30 minutes. Clint will show you how to work them.  
He enjoys the outdoors, usually I take him to the Park or the local aquarium and zoo. *** please hold his hand, he has a tendency to run off when he gets excited  
He has a relationship with oreos and animal shaped biscuits. Those are your gold coins to getting him to behave.  
He often acts better when you use a tone of joy or words that courage.  
***He needs endless amounts of praise. Verbal and physical***  
There are lots of things you can do with him, a good conversation starter, ask him what he loves most, he will tell you all about it. 

Routine:  
6:30am - Rise and shine. Bottle of warm milk, back rubs, set him in front of the tv and let him watch some cartoons  
7:15am-8:00am Breakfast. He can sit still in the highchair with his utensils and eat nicely, but there are times he can get cranky.  
8:00am-9:00am Go to the park or go for a walk. any form of easy calming exercise will do  
9:15am -12:00 Down time. He usually uses this time to wander the backyard or do whatever he wants while I work.  
12:00pm- 1:00pm LUNCH  
1:00pm 5:30 Free time. we usually find activities or venture out to the zoo or such. excursions.  
5:30pm - 6:15pm bath time (usually takes no more than 20-30 minutes, but it may take longer when you first start)  
6:15-6:45/7:00 wind down time. - I give him time to talk about the day or we just simple chat about everything and theres times when he spits out deep thoughts or funny lines you don't see coming. Its a good time for you to get to know him  
7:00pm -8:00pm Dinner  
8:00 -10:00pm Relax  
10pm Bed time - he may need a bottle before bed to help him sleep, if not, rocking him slightly can help. As long as he has his plush, blanket and his pacifier he should be out like a light under 5-10 minutes 

I wish you all the best. Know that I will miss you too dear Tash. The times we've shared are the times and memories I cherish. Please take good care of my baby boy and let him know that though Dada is away, he hopes he will keep smiling everyday and listen to his Tasha. 

Forever with love and protection,  
Phil


	4. You were my world, you WERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nat went back to her room, Clint got himself settled and tried to put himself to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter on Clint trying to process his dada's absence.

Clint got up from the bed and went to retrieve his bag. He took a deep breath in, unzipped it and pulled out a photo of him and Phil. This was one that wasn't on display in his living room. This one was special. The photo was of Clint holding his bunny plushie on his lap, sitting as nicely and straight up as he can, being bundled in his winter suit holding Phil's hand. Phil, sitting to his left, was holding Clint's hand in his own, placed on his lap. He was smiling so widely that his smile could have literally almost touched his ears. The wrinkles by his eyes showing, but it was a sign of genuine joy. The scenery behind them was breathtaking. Sunset in the alps, a mug of hot chocolate by phil's side and a sippy cup by Clint's. 

Clint extended his thumb to wipe the enlarged sight of Phil's face on the glass. He stopped rubbing the glass, and raised his hand to rub the tears away from his eyes, so he could read the message on the back of the frame, one more(for the hundredth time).  
'My dearest, sweetest, most adorable Baby Boy Clint,  
Happy Birthday!  
Remember this trip? This was my favourite one. You know why? Because it was our first private trip together, and it was where you first called me Dada. I only wish for you the best my dear one. May your smiles never be more radiant and shinning. Always be brave my boy, I believe in you. It has been Dada's honour to get to call you my baby boy, and my pleasure to be taking care of you. You're worth it my bunny. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't stop smiling, believing, going on adventures, helping others, being curious, hopping like a bunny, and never give up.  
~ Respect, kindness, honesty, courage, perseverance, compassion, generosity, dependability. you are all those, and so much more. I wish that no matter what happens as we continue this journey together, that you will cherish your heart. Full of love and innocence. I've always admire you for that.  
Bunny, keep hopping, never slow down.  
Love and in memories,  
Now and forever,  
Dada  
*Bunny paw print*  
*signed Phil Coulson*

No longer holding back the tears, it all cam crashing like a wave. 'Please. PLEASE! PLEASE! come back! come back! I need you. You're the only one I've got left. No one will understand me, they won't love me or accept me. They don't know me. They'll hate me. They'll throw me out. No home, no family, no dada! Please. come back. Dada come back. I thought we together forever. No matter what. Not even a farewell parting. Why! why you. It should have been me! How can I live to know that I can come home to dada's embrace. Your warm hugs. How can I watch frozen by myself. You're not here to sing Olaf. Theres no frozen without Olaf. You're the universe. Who's going to take me on adventures. To see the world. What about Lola. How could you! I cant do this! You're supposed to be mine. My daddy. You're meant to be my world, my everything.You were my world. you were. You WERE!'

Clint read it once more, again and again, until he's read it 12 times and his eyes began to burn, then he placed it on the bed-side table. He went through his bag looking for a change of clothing and his bunny. He went to lay bunny on under his comforter, then stripped himself and redressed. He went over to his bag to pull out one of Phil's t-shirts to hold onto while he sleeps, and while rummaging through his bag, he remembered that he had packed a diaper for god knows what reason, but he turned away from it, grabbed the shirt and made his way into bed. 'Clint, you know we've talked about this. It's better to be protected than to wake up to a wet cold bed, feeling uncomfortable and getting upset.' Clint can almost hear dada telling him that, so he got up to pick the diaper up. He walked into the bathroom and tried putting it on against the mirror, hoping it would help, but he had no luck. coming out lopsided and almost falling off his waist. He puffed out a mouth of hot air, getting annoyed, he decided to try it on the bed. thats how... never mind. 'I can do this. i just gotta lay down and stick the tapes. Alright Clint, you're brave and smart, you got this. Aligned with the hips, dinkie facing down, pull the front up, bottom tapes first, left right, up and done!' Clint tried his best not to think about how this would have been much easier with dada doing it, or even with dada here to talk him through it. He held back his tears, pulled the covers over himself and shut his eyes. Lights still on he tossed and turns. He tried turning them off, but he couldn't stay still for a minute without staring into the darkness and imagining death coming to eat him. He left the lights on and 2 hours later as he was drifting he slid his thumb between his lips, still clutching his dada's t shirt and pulled bunny in close. He's finally let himself slip. 

'dada night night. wuvs you'. Clint dreamt away, to see his dada once more.


	5. Morning come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning together - 
> 
> Steve and Nat made their way to the door but when they couldn't hear the 3rd set of footsteps they turned around to see Clint still, exactly where they left him. Steve returned and asked Clint why he didn't move. Clint didn't make a sound. Instead, he held his arms up, signaling the universal sign for 'pick me up', Steve just grinned and easily hoisted him onto his hip and they made their way down together.

Morning came and though nat went to bed at 4 in the morning, she got up at 5:30 and made her way to Phil's old home. She gathered the items she needed, all from the list given and headed back to the tower. She got home at 6 and had requested for Steve's assistance in caring for Clint this morning. She asked him if he could make pancakes in the shape of dinosaurs with a side of chocolate dipping sauce. Filling him in on the specs from what she read last night, they agreed to fill Tony and Bruce in later, depending on what headspace they wake up in. For now, she had looked up instructions on how to warm a bottle of milk for Clint, and made her way up to his room with the diaper bag on her shoulder. She felt her shoulders tense and wanting to run away, but just this once, her hands ignored her mind and knocked. She knocked and waited for the sign that Clint's awake, but no answer. So after her third try, she opened the door and walked in. She set the diaper bag on the floor by the far end of the bed and the bottle of milk by the bed side table. She reached under the blanket and began rubbing small circles on his back. "Clint, Clint sweetie, time to wake up. It's 6:30, c'mon buddy, rise and shine. I brought you your milk, you want to give it a try and see if you like it?" Nat stopped talking and kept rubbing his back until he stirred awake. He whined softly and curled up into a ball. He felt the warmth on his back and turned to face the other side and nudged the hand to rub his head. 

-Clint's perspective-  
\- 'Dada? yup, that's dada. I wonder why his hands feel smaller today? He must have forgotten to ash the dishes, so his hands got all crinkly again and it shrunk. mmmmm warm and fuzzy. I love dada's head scratches. He's the best. Dada comfy!' Clint thought to himself, while nudging Natasha's hand and relaxing his body even more. 'pancakes? I smell pancakes? Dada here, wheres pancakes from?' Clint rubbed his eyes hoping to be greeted by his dada, but it confirmed his suspicions as he opened his eyes to see 'not dada' but a women that he is unfamiliar with in little space. *PANIC PANIC ALERT DANGER RUN RUN CRY SCREAM* Clint's mind was racing and he was in panic mode. 'DADA! I need dada! cry dada comes always! he no lets scary take me!' Clint chose to scream his cry for help. 'Dada no hears me? they made him no hear I louder' So that's what he did. He cried so hard in his mind, he left as if he could cry his eyeballs out. -

Natasha understood his want and willingly ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. Clint never once opened his eyes, but the moment he rubbed his eyes and looked up, he almost jumped out of his skin. Panic filled the boys face, blood drained form his face, tears welling in his eyes and he jumped so far back, he almost fell off the bed. "no no no, don't do that Clint, you're alright, you're safe here. Look, its me, its Nat. It's Tasha. Clint? Can you look at me buddy?" Clint may be blabbing and making perfect sense in this little mind, but to Nat, all she heard were the cries of a helpless, frightened little boy. She got up as slowly as she could, careful not to startle the boy even more and she walked over to the other side of the bed and pressed a firm hand on his back and urging him to lie down on her lap. She ignored his tears as he brought the nipple of the bottle to his lips. At first, he refused to open his mouth, he turned his head from side to side, until he had to open his mouth to wail and Nat took that opening to pop the nipple into his mouth. With surprise, Clint latched right on and sucked away as quickly as he could, almost as if he was afraid someone would take it away from him. Nat smiled down at the boy in her arms. She relaxed and watched carefully as Clint's greedy suck came to a sudden stop as he turned his head away unlatching the nipple and let out another loud cry. He was frantically looking left to right but his body stayed still. Natasha frowned and began to worry. "whats wrong buddy? Can you tell me? What is it thats bothering you huh? Is it the milk? Your bottle? Do you want your paci?" Nat tried giving him his paci, but each time she placed it into his mouth, he would spit it out. At this time, Bruce walked in and stared, eyes half open.  
"What is going on? It's not even 7"

"I was feeding Clint his bottle, and it was going fine until he turned away from it and started to cry again I don't know whats wrong, he won't tell me, I don't understand what he's saying, and I hell don't understand his cries. I don't have a fucking clue Bruce"

"Is it his stomach? I read a parenting book that said you need to burp them if they suddenly stop drinking. He might be gassy from the bottle. Theres a way to holding the bottle to help them not take in so much air while drinking, or we should look into getting him one of those anti-colic Dr.Brown ones. Prop him up and give him a few pats on the back till he burps, then you're ready to continue feeding." Nat did just that, and before they knew it, Clint let out a kitten-purr-like burp and again relaxed into Natasha's arms. He accepted the bottle and it was like nothing happened.

"Ive got to read some of those books! Thanks Bruce, you're a life saver!"

"hey, anytime! so whats the game plan here? Did you talk it over with him? Hows he letting you do all this?" Bruce questioned

"I didn't. I came up and I intended on trying to wake him up in his little headspace and get him to talk to me, but he beat me to it. Not the talking part, but he obviously woke up thinking I was Phil, and when he noticed I wasn't he lost it. He was hysterical, until I fed him his bottle, and then you came in. I'm not sure how I'll actually start the talk with him. Got any suggestions?"

"You're asking me? Very funny Nat. Why don't I go make breakfast and get Steve to come help you settle him down?"

"that'd be great thanks Bruce!"

"Don't mention it."

 

Steve made his way up and met with Nat in Clint's room. Nat put a finger up to her lips and looked down at Clint. He was fast asleep so Nat asked Steve to pick him up and check if he was wearing a diaper, he confirmed yes. nat wondered how and when he got them on, but decided find out later. For now,she brought him over to the couch and woke the baby to ask for permission to care for him in the ways needed as of this moment. "Clint? Honey, can you wake up for a little while for me please? I need to have a talk with you. That's it, let me see those beautiful eyes bud. There you go. Clint? Clint, you listening? - he nodded- okay. I need to know if you're okay with Steve and I changing your diaper. I know you're wet and you need a change or else you're going to get a rash." Clint blushed and looked at his toes dangling by the floor. 

"Clint? I need an answer from you." Nat patiently waited. 

"Dada change. " Steve and Nat's heart broke upon hearing Clint speak something they could understand for the first time after coming home, and in his little headspace. 

"Dada won't be home for a while Clint, will it be okay if I helped you get changed first? Then we can go have some yummy pancakes. I heard they're dinosaur pancakes too!" 

"Dada home for pancakes?" 

"no, not yet. can you tell me if you want to get changed Clint?" Nat still pushing to get an answer. "No! No! NO! NO! NO! DADA CHANGE! DADA HOME CHANGE!" The two adults stayed quiet, giving Clint some time to clam down, before they spoke again. Or could actually be heard. 

"Clint, dada isn't going to be home for a while, he told me to take care of you for now until he's ready to come home. He told me everything and he was hoping I could be your Mama until he's ready to come home again. Is that okay? Or we can be friends for now too, if you want." Nat tried explaining and reassuring the boy, while trying to make him feel comfortable with the choices given to him.

"Mama? Is it my mama? Dada wuved you too?" 

"Yea buddy, I can be your mama if you want. Your dada did love me a lot, but he loved you the most. He sent me to take care of you, if thats okay with you. Is it?" Nat, already working in her reassurance. 

"Dada say you mama? You married and his wifes so you can be mama. But I wuv dada wots and wots and the mostests! Not you. Dada first. I good he back sooner. I promise" 

Nat felt herself needing to force back her tears. "Yeah. Your dada asked me to be your mama for now to take care of you, will that be okay? Your dada loved you so much, he loved you even more than winnie the pooh loves honey. No one will ever replace, or try to take his place. You're very special to him." 

"Okay" 

"Okay? Okay what Clint?" 

"Okay you be mama. Dada wuved you then Clint wuv yous too. But dada mostest. I a good boy. Dada say mama change Clint I a good boys" 

"Yes you are. you are a very very very good boy Clint. Alright then, my friend uncle Steve here is going to help me. Can you get your bunny for me please, I think uncle Steve here would love to meet your friend. Your dada told me that Bunny goes on wild adventures with you two."

"Okies! Bunny my friend he say hi!" 

"Steve can you get him to lay down on the bed, I'll change him there, it should be easier." 

"yea, sure" Clint went on babbling about his plush bunny and the adventures they went on together, this went on for a solid 10 minutes, and Clint had just lied there naked, while Nat tried to figure out how to diaper him. It took just under 10 minutes, but it looked just right. 

"okie dokie aritchokie, time for breakfast, ready to go?" 

"no yucky! it ewwie! blek!" 

"huh? whats yucky clint?" 

"No veggies!" Steve and nat both laughed out loud 

"You're right, what was I thinking, no artichokes, how about dinosaur pancakes! c'mon lets go downstairs and get some yummy nummies in our tummies." 

 

Steve and Nat made their way to the door but when they couldn't hear the 3rd set of footsteps they turned around to see Clint still, exactly where they left him. Steve returned and asked Clint why he didn't move. Clint didn't make a sound. Instead, he held his arms up, signaling the universal sign for 'pick me up', Steve just grinned and easily hoisted him onto his hip and they made their way down together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> If you liked it gimme a thumbs up or in this case a kudos. Or leave me a comment to let me know what you liked or didn't like, or how and what I can improve on. I'll keep on trying to improve my writing. Thank you guys!!!


	6. Pancakes and change - Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all come together for breakfast, but not all goes as well as it seems.

Steve had baby Clint on his left hip while making their way down the stairs to the common floor kitchen. But when they've arrived at the dining table and Steve tried putting clint down onto the chair, Clint wasn't having any of it. His eyes were welling up and he had attempted twice to suck his thumb. Steve gave up trying and placed him back to his original spot. Nat went down to the workshop to fetch Tony and surprisingly without much forcing and negotiating, Tony was actually excited to be meeting Clint in his little headspace this morning. So, they made their way back up to meet everyone else. 

Back in the kitchen...  
"Ah ah ah! Clint, buddy, we don't touch the stove. it's very hot and dangerous. It will burn your fingers and you'll get a really sore ouchie." Having just said so, Clint moved on to reaching for the electric socket on the kitchen bench. Bruce had the juicer plugged into the one of the right, so Clint was reaching and trying to stick his fingers into he one on the left. Steve grabbed his hand and tucked it under his arm keeping it still. 

"Alright buddy, I think that's enough exploring for today. Why don't we watch Peter Rabbit while we wait for your pancakes hmm?" 

\----  
Bouncy bouncy! down down stairs! *GASP* 'Why he lets go! He no wants me no more!? I no be me here scawie. no just me no no no! grab big boy strong! no no no!' Clint couldn't see why this new uncle of his was just a smiley man, and all of a sudden he wanted to leave him again! WOW! Clint's mind felt like it was the milky way on steroids. The lights, the smell and the many amazing things he can see and want to grab and explore. 'Ooooh pancakes! I wants! huh? okay not now then. Oooooo! Treasure in the chest. dig dig get gold! HEY! no pull hand!' 'where we goings? PETER RABBIT!"

All this time, Clint was practically non-verbal. Clint feeling and experiencing all these thoughts, but he still had trouble wording them. He did try to speak up, but to the adults, it was just a bunch of babble and gurgles. To clint, he was the smarted boy on earth. He wonders if the adults speak a different language.  
\----

Clint's eyes were wide and he barely had the focus to blink. His eyes set on the screen he didn't even hear Nat walk over calling him for breakfast. Nat crouched down by the boy, making sure not to frighten him, then she called his name once more then waved just at the corner of his eye to grab his attention. "Time for breakfast bud, c'mon lets get some dinosaur pancakes into that rumbly tummy of yours" Nat stood and reached out one hand, anticipating Clint's grasp, then once he held on, she helped him settled into this seat in between Steve and herself. All this time Clint never took notice of the extra body sitting across him, till he looked up at the stream of maple syrup being poured by Nat at a distance exactly levelled with Tony's head.  
"NO! I no no no know you NO!" Clint jumped and he leaned and almost crawled into Steve's lap taking cover from the fear he was just injected.

"Clint, this is Tony, you know Tony. He's Iron man. You love Iron man. He's even on one of your pyjama sets don't you remember?" Nat slid into his previous seat and tried whispering into his ear, despite hid head being buried between Steve's side-chest and arm. 

"He weally? He fly hero in the sky! He really it?" Clint couldn't believe his ears. Iron man! He adored Iron man so much, when Phil was still alive, he would beg him each time a new figurine came out to buy it for him. He popped out of hiding and turned to to take a peek at Tony. Biggest grin on his face he waved. 

"Hi there little guy. Do you want to meet Iron man? I can call him over for you, just gimme a sec. You just stay put." Tony raised a finger, as to gesture hold on, and he almost fell off his seat trying to get to his workshop as fast as humanly possible. Within a minute, in his suit, he was knocking on the glass window by the lounge area. 88 floors up, floating in mid-air, Clint couldn't help but squeal in excitement and he immediately leaped off of Steve's lap and ran over to the glass. 

"IRON MAN! I CLINT! HI! WOW! -EEEEEP!-*SQUEAL SQUEAL SQUEAL* I LIKES YOU THE MOSTEST!" Clint couldn't contain his excitement and overwhelming joy. "WAIT HERE PLEASE!" Clint held up his hand and faced his palm to Tony and dashed back to the table to grab a dinosaur pancake and rushed back. "Look Mr.Iron man! This a dinosaur pancake it my favourites but you can has it because i like you mores that it! can you come inside pwease? I wants you to gets it. pwease?" Clint was working his dang puppy dog eyes so well that everyone in the room's heart melted. 

"Anything for you kiddo. I'll be right there." Tony made his up back up, this time in the metal armour. He was greeted by a a shove-like hug and a pancake freshly pressed towards his palms. his armour now covered in maple syrup, but Tony disregarded the mess and took it with thanks. Tony was then dragged to the table and shoved on the seat by him. Clint babbled for a solid 15 minutes before he finally ran out of breath and gave Tony his chance to cut in. 

"Clint, kiddo. Do you know who I am?" 

"You IRON MAN!" 

"Yea. That's right I am, but I'm also Tony Stark. I'm the same person as the one who was sitting across you just 20 minutes ago. Do you remember him?" Tony flicked his eyes to the seat he was seated perviously and back to Clint's gaze. 

"But you Iron Man."

"Yes, I am, but I'm also human. I just like Steve and Nat and Bruce. on the inside." Tony revealed his face, removing the face plate and smiling at the boy. 

"You no real!?" 

Oh Shit! Tony though to himself what the hell just happened. He's just crushed a little boy's heart. "No, no, I am real, I'm Iron man, I'm just also Tony. I'm Tony and I wear the Iron man suit." Why bother, Clint was getting most of what he was saying. 

At this time, Nat stepped in. She pulled Clint close and onto her lap, taking his seat. "Clint, Tony here is real. So is Iron man. You may no understand that right now, but you need to know that we are all real and we all love you. Just like uncle Steve. Did you know that he's Captain America? He's just like the superhero on tv, but when he comes home, he needs to change his clothes so he can relax and take naps like you do and keep fighting bad guys, do you understand?" Clint nodded, though Nat questioned whether he was soothed by her voice, or he did understand her words fully. 

"I see?" 

"You want to see what?"

"I see captain 'merica?" 

"of course you can. Why don't you ask uncle Steve if he will show you how he turns into Captain America. He might even let you hold his shield!" Nat tried to wink at Steve and cue him on, while raising her voice to sound like a chipmunk to lighten the mood and pump up the excitement level back into their child. 

"Anything for such a well behaved boy. Come on then, let's go have a look" Steve took Clint by the hand and led him into his room, where he kept the old suit models. 

The rest of the team watched their backs enter the elevator and all let out a sigh.  
"Hey Tony, don't let it get to you, he's just a kid, he doesn't know any better. Don't beat yourself up over it. I know you're doing it in your head already!" Nat walked over and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. 

"I did slightly, but now I know who his favourite Avenger is, and I'm never letting that go" Tony let out a single laugh. 

"He's more fragile and sensitive than I thought. We need to be more careful about what we say around him, he's still way too delicate, and we don't know what his baseline, or triggers are." Bruce spoke up, turning up the dial on 'tension' in the room. 

"I know. But for now, lets focus on getting through today, and once he's asleep tonight, we can meet here and figure out what we're gonna do.

-  
Bruce, Nat, and Tony spent the full 30 minutes that Steve and Clint were upstairs discussion their game plan for the day and a short briefing by nat regarding the letter form Phil. J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that he was taking Steve and Clint down to the common floor, so the 3 finished up their conversations and acted like everything was normal. 

"Uncle Bruce, do you think you would be able to make some more dinosaur pancakes for our guy here please? He has a dino-sized tummy rumble."

"I'm sure I can whip something up. Give me 10 minutes, and we can all get back to breakfast." Bruce made his way to the kitchen, Tony standing preparing to follow. 

"Uncle Tony! How would you like to watch some tv with us?" Steve spoke up loudly over Clint's head, while pointing down at the little one, signing for Tony to stay. 

"I don't see why not." Tony sat back down and lifted his legs on the coffee table in front of him. 

"Guess I'll go help Bruce then." Nat got up from her seat and went in to the kitchen to help Bruce, while taking the time to continue the discussion from early on. 

Tony was watching the show whole-heartedly, not expecting much to happen, but 3 people watching tv, like any normal people do. It was not long till he felt a tug at his pants by his knee. He looked down, and there Clint was. Sat on his bum by Tony's feet. 

"I sorwie unca. I wuvs Iron Man but i never know it not weal. I know he weal but just you. So I wuv you mostest! You gets dinosaur pancakes too. I sorwie. Did you feel sad? I kiss your ouchies better?" Clint looked right into Tony's 'heart' and boy did those eye work their magic again. Tony melted instantly. 

"It's alright little man. I know it's hard to believe an get used to, and I'm sorry I scared you. I... I ah... I love you to(tony spat out)." Tony thought he might as well go with it, so he pointed to his chest, dead center of the arc reactor, and let Clint lean in and kiss his ouchie better. Tony let out a loud sigh, loud and exaggerated enough that it was deemed funny to make Clint giggle. 

Pancakes were once again ready and served. Nat disregarded Phil's mention of not letting Clint feed himself, and just took the time to enjoy watching Clint smear manly syrup all over his plate, hands, face, and t-shirt. Clint had even managed to get bits of crumbs, fruits and syrup in his hair. Breakfast, the second time around was filled with laughter, silly faces, pancake masks, and syrup slurping contests. It was all 'round just perfect. A perfect family scene. 

Nat took that moment to adore this scene that played before her. Innocence and pure joy. Men who act tough and conceal themselves. This beautiful moment, happening right now, as she witnessed 3 men making silly faces, nibbling holes out of pancakes to make masks, laughing with her hearts, and doing nothing intentionally but naturally to make their child happy. All enjoying themselves, and being who they truly are deep down. No longer needing to master fakery and dodge the publics eyes. 

'Look at us, he's in good hands Phil. He's changing, and so are them. So am I. He's helping US change. For the better. Together.' - Nat


	7. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes a bath, while the adults begin to plan for a nursery.

Bruce got up to collect the plates and cutlery and made his way into the kitchen with one of the widest grin everyones ever seen him plant on his face. It was so wide, it almost seemed as if it was painful to hold in place for so long, but it didn't. To Bruce, the giggles, syrup splashing, pancake face making and silly jokes was what he needed to find his place. To relax and just be who he is. Bruce began his washing, and continued to listen on the conversation going on at the dining table and chuckled every now and then. Washing dishes has never been more pleasant. 

"Okay little man, I think it's time that someone took a bath!" Nat too was giggling, but was pulling her serious face back on. trying to calm her boys down. 

"Unca Tone Tone, you heard Aunty Nat you gots baf! You got bars you got bafs neh neh neh neh poo poo!" Clint began to sing as the adults burst out laughing. 

"Hmmmm I think your Aunty Nat has someone else in mind for that bath, buddy." Tony walked over to Clint's side to tussle his hair and after a quick run through his hair, he immediately regretted it and retracted his fingers, wiping them onto a clean napkin. 

"Oh! Unca seevie its yous! I finks it's you. Don't worry, I be here's when you have your shiny hiney-thats what Phil always said-" Clint turned to look his uncel in the eye with all seriousness, but with a plain serious bath talk smile on. The adults were in tears by now. How cute Clint was at dodging the matter of bathing and his cheeky self starting to show. 

"I don't think Aunty Nat is talking about me either sweetie. Try again." Steve just plainly smiled at him. Watching to see who this would play out. 

"Aunty Nat baf yourself? That silly. You no need tell us. You can goes now, bye bye. I a good boy I stay here waiting for you back we play then. Okay bye bye." Clint spoke with such a childish tone that it melted the adults hearts. He was getting more comfortable with himself and his surroundings that he was able to joke and express his little's cheeky side with all of his team mates around. 

Nat let out a small laugh and shook her shoulders slightly, over-exaggerating her chuckle. "milyy mal'chik(sweet boy), it's very sweet of you to think of your uncles and want them to be clean, but I was thinking of you in my mind. My special boy, it's time we took a bath. Do you think you're ready? We can play with your toys, and draw in the tub. I'm sure uncle Steve and Tony would love to join you. Isn't that right?" Nat was now crouched down, eye level with Clint and then shifting her glance at the two men waiting for their agreement and encouragement. 

They simultaneously answered "Of course" "Absolutely" "We'd love to." 

"You were right buddy, I think we all need a bath." Tony spoke up, hoping that his agreement would make the boy feel better about bath time. 

Clint didn't speak, but sat still in his place.  
-I no bafs. I cleans I good. He said dada back soon. I good dada back fasters. Yea. I good, I good boy for dada. Dada like shiny hiney- 

"Can we draw 'urple hippootatmuses pwease?" Clint's eyes were glassy as he spoke. 

"Of corse we can. What a gentleman. Good job for having such great manners Clint. C'mon, Let's go get ready for your bath, while uncle Tony and Steve collect your bath toys." Nat held her hand out to let Clint hold on and follow her to the bathroom on her floor. 

Nat turned the tap on and let it run till it was just the right temperature before she pumped a pumped of bubble bath into the tub. Tony and Steve returned with a basket full of bath toys, along with the promised bath crayons. Clint was sitting bare naked on the toilet seat watching his uncles pour in the toys and lay out the crayons on the edge by the wall-in colour order of corse-. Steve turned the tap on once it was about half filled and turned to Tony, who turned to Tash. "Ready to get in? Do you still needa go tinkle or are you all done? You're done, okay, good boy." Nat continued to praise him and helped him stand up to help him in the tub, but as they got closer, Clint stood still. He turned and leaped towards Steve. Thank god for his super soldier reflexes because if it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have caught Clint mid-air and pulling him into a hug. 

"Hey little man, what's wrong. You shivering, let's get you in the tub so you can get warmed up okay" Steve rubbed the baby boy's back while bending over the tub, trying to lower the boy into the water. 

"No! it scared! No" Clint's voice was beginning to break and tears formed. he clutched harder onto Steve's shirt not letting go, no matter how Tony tried to pull his little fingers away when he saw them turning white.

"What's gotten you so upset buddy? Didn't you want to draw you purple hippo? I think some of your toys are getting lonely in there without someone to play with." Tony began convincing the shivering boy. 

"Come?" Clint spoke, voice muffled by Steve's t-shirt and neck.

"What was that sweetie?" Nat got closer to Clint and leaned in to listen closely. 

"Come too?" Clint spoke a little louder this time. 

"You want us to take a bath with you? Is that want you need?" Nat made sure she repeated it loud enough so the other two could hear. Clint simply nodded int the crook of Steve's neck. 

"Sure hun. If that will help you feel safe, I'm sure we can do that. Do you wan Uncle Steve or Uncle Tony to get in with you?" Nat didn't give him a choice of getting in with her, because firstly, she couldn't handle bathing Clint on her own, secondly, she is definitely not comfortable with being naked in front of her team, let alone take a bath while all can see. 

Clint slid on hand out between him and Steve and made grabby hands at Tony. He held his hand while the hand hand still wrapped around Steve's neck. He looked up at Tony, then back at Steve, Tony, Steve, Tony, Steve. 

"Alright buddy. If you can't decided, how about we both go in with you? I did say we could all use a bath." Tony grinned slightly. 

So both men went to retrieve their swimming trunks and upon arriving by the tub, tony hopped right into the tub while Steve carried Clint and lowered him slowly in, lying on his chest once fully submerged. 

"Why you no dickie unca Tone Tone? Why you and unca Seeve have big boy undies on in the baf? You 'sopse to wear no clothes in baf." Clint blurted out with innocent curiosity. head tilted slightly. 

Tony choked on his saliva while Steve's face went red as a tomato. Nat, just simple bursted out laughing. 

"Uhhhh... It's because... Well... you see Clint... Ummm..." 

Tony grabbed the purple crayon and held it in front of Clint. "So, my little van gough, why don't you show me how to draw your hippo?"

Clint grabbed the crayon and began to draw, tongue sticking out the side of this mouth. 'close call' Tony mouthed to Steve, who was still flushed. 

Tony was getting carried away with chatting and getting Clint to focus on his drawings and bath toys that he didn't even notice Steve scrubbing his back and the was cloth rubbing closer towards his diaper area. Tony made faces and blew bubbles and did all sorts of silly antics to keep Clint laughing. Nat sat on the now lid-closed toilet seat and watched the three interact. There was something so natural about this scene that it was so strong, she had to take a video and tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to send it back to Tony for safe-kepeing on his personal secret drive. 

"Alright boys, sorry to break this fun train, but the waters getting cold, and I think I'm beginning to see a few raisins appear in my tub." Nat announced and it earned her a giggle from Clint. Without protest, Clint happily let Steve lift him out of the tub to be dried off by Nat. Steve and Tony made their way quickly to get a formal shower and to get changed. Nat dried Clint off and led him to the bedroom. She could sense Clint was getting sleepy, after all, he didn't really sleep much the night before, so a nap wouldn't hurt, she thought to herself. She grabbed the diaper bag and made quick work of changing him. But somewhere between powdering and taping, she lost him to the battle of sleep. Clint's thumb found it's way to his mouth, his eyes drooping, and he was making a soft purr like a content little kitten. Nat snapped him into the onesie and as Steve walked in, she got his assistance in tugging him into bed. They tucked two pillows on each side to prevent him from rolling off the bed, left the door cracked open, and they left him to sleep, while they went into the living area of her floor to discuss a serious matter. 

Nat made Steve and herself a cup of tea, while Tony, a large mug of coffee.  
"That's a close call. He had me speechless. What the hell. Where did that come from" All Tony could do was laugh, thinking back to the situation earlier. Steve on the other hand... "We need to be more prepared for the next time he throws some kind of curveball at us. Kid's get curious, and its no good just distracting them. It'll reappear somewhere and catch us even more off guard next time."

"He's a child, just answer him honestly. That's not why I wanted to talk to you guys though. I want to build him a nursery. I'm willing to spare out my room if theres not enough space, I want him to have his own space when he's little. Somewhere to help him feel at home, and to feel safe. Do you think we can do that? Tony? Will that be okay?" Nat spoke with a hint of concern in her voice. 

"There's no need for giving up your room Nat, theres plenty of empty floors. He can have the one right under mine. Let's go get Bruce and have a better look into this. He's supposed to have read quite a few books on motherhood, so I've heard, so maybe he'll know how we could go about all this. Let me handle it. It's gonna be the best! God. I'm getting excited about this. New PROJECT!" Tony almost squealed. "J.A.R.V.I.S. New Project heading our way, operation baby sparrow. Oh I like that. That's it. first, more Coffee." Tony got up refilled his mug and almost skipped his way down to his workshop to research information about decorating baby nurseries. 

This is going to be great. Bringing the team closer already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really the best, but I felt it would be good to carry on the story so I can move on the more exciting parts. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
